celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion
Legion is a character from the Mass Effect universe. They are the Geth Infiltrator consisting of 1,183 programs and make their first appearance in Mass Effect 2. The platform will also make an appearance in Mass Effect 3 (assuming he survived the suicide mission). The user who plays as Legion is fairly new to CRRP and has only been around since April 11, 2012. He is the first person to play the Geth unit, and seems to have everyone's approval. Background Legion's history follows closely behind Shepard-Commander. When the commander went missing the Geth thought it necessary to send an infiltration unit to search for her. One platform was deemed sufficient to operate outside the veil and look for this organic human that opposed the heretics and the Old Machines. The unit started its search on Eden Prime where Shepard first encountered the heretic army. Tried as it might though, it was soon discovered due to the increased security and was fired upon. A sniper round ripped through the platforms right side as it escaped. The Geth consensus then followed the trail to Therum, Feros, Noveria, Vermire, Ilos, and dozens of uncharted worlds. The search ended at the original Normandy's crash sight where Shepard-Commander was believed to have died, but there was no body. Only the fragments of her hardsuit remained and Legion took a piece fitting it to act as a new shell for its body. The things come next were blurry even to the consensus. The unit had found itself on a dormant reaper when Shepard and a team came looking for something. The mobile platform “saved” Shepard from husks that were threatening to ambush them from behind with well placed sniper rounds. Then it was in the heart of the beast accessing its data when attacked an rendered immobilized from the attack. The Geth was reactivated by Shepard when she tried to interrogate it. The unit told her of the mission it was given to find Shepard-Commander and find out why she had refused the gift of the Old Machines the first time. The mobile platform was then given the name Legion after EDI made a comment about the christian bible, referring to the many programs in its head to the demon known as Legion who was controlled by an army of souls. It accepted the name as a proper analogy given the 1,183 programs that created its gestalt intelligence. The newly named Legion survived by Shepard's side whenever she called upon him until it was the platform's turn to ask for assistance. Legion told her about the heretics and that they were developing a virus to alter the other Geth's programming and force them to worship the old machines. Once they arrived and fought their way to the center it gave her the choice to destroy them or rewrite the virus to alter the Heretics and bring them back to the Geth. The latter was chosen, strengthening the Geth. Time passed and Legion helped Shepard-Commander beat the Collectors and watched as she saved the human/reaper hybrid for Cerberus. It returned to the Geth soon after the victory to help the others like it. The shadow of the Old Machines fell from the sky and Legion knew what was about to happen. Just before they returned the Migrant fleet opened fire upon the Geth ships overhead. They would run to the Old Machines, become indoctrinated and serve them for their assistance in defeating their creators. A light surrounded Legion at the same moment it finished its decent onto the planet and shielded its eye-sensor with a thick arm due to the intensity. Moments later and he found himself far away from Rannoch, not even in the same 'verse as the other Geth. The platform didn't know what to do, so it set off to find the strength to beat the Old Machines and save the rest of the Geth consensus. Involvement So far Legion has been the main reason that the Lunar Flotilla has new hull window due to insisting that Commder Shepard should blast a hole in the wall to expell someone. They have also helped create and outfit the Serina's Spirit of Fire, and troops, with new weapons and means of protection. Powers and Capabilities Legion is considered a Geth Infiltrator, and has similar abilities to the human versions. The unit is skilled with both sniper and assault rifles, but prefers the distance granted with a sniper. The programs that make up legion also allow for it to hack into enemy hardware and control them rather easily. Legion can also create temporary combat drones to fight alongside the unit and other teammates. Other than that, Legion has the same abilities as all Geth: Such as increased strength due to robotic bodies, is almost impossible to infect with computer viruses due to its fast run-time, and share data with other geth units. Later on in its travels with Shepard-Commander, Legion developed an ability to disassemble organics and synthetics alike as he trained to be an assassin. This gave the units combat programs a much needed boost to accuracy and discerning where vital weak points were on the target. Quotes - "The are no other mobile units in the area, just us. We are a terminal of 1,183 programs acting as a gestalt artificial intelligence. We are Legion." Trivia See also External links * External link Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters